Too Strong, Too Hard
by blind pitt pitt
Summary: they are all human. the girls v. the guys. edward just cannot leave Bella alone. Will she be able to stay immune to his saintly charms, or will she fall for him like everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I swear they were following us.Alice insisted that she couldn't hear anything, but I'm suspecting that she's going over to the dark side herself ; I betcha she's fallen for Jasper. And yeah, he's cute and all, but seriously...  
They're _retards!  
_We rounded the corner, Alice giggling softly and hysterically. She keeps glancing behind her to check whether he's there. Her excited squeal told me that they'd shown themselves at last.  
"Slow down Bella!" Alice complained, feigning fatigue. I ignored her; she could go for miles if she wanted. And she'd never shown mercy to me. I watched her catch up to me, still looking over her left shoulder. She was soooo loving this.  
"Is he looking at me, Belly? Oh my God he's looking at me!" she jumped on the spot. "Look Bells! He's looking at me! Is he?"  
I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"No, Alice. He's looking at the absolutely stunning girl in front of us. I can see the luuurve in his eyes."  
Alice stopped suddenly, then sped up in front of me.  
"Oh my God I'm gonna _kill_ her! Where is she? Let me _go_ Bella!"  
I grabbed her arm.  
"Holy cow Alice, _of course he's looking at you_. Sheesh."  
"Oh, well that's alright then..."  
I shook my head; sometimes she was just too much work.

"Slow down Bells."  
It was that voice. Honestly, that's the only reason I can think of that I stopped.  
"What?" I couldn't believe they had followed us. I mean, what the hell?  
"We just want to talk to you."  
"Sure you do Edward, sure you do." I turned around to face them. He had a smug grin on his face. It drove me insane. "Either way, we don't want to talk back, 'kay? So we've got to go."  
I know I should've started running right then, but I had to hear his answer. We had this thing, me and Edward, sort of like an on-going retaliation thing. It was always him who had the last word, and I wanted to change that this time.  
"I don't think Alice really agrees with you, Bella."  
I turned around. Unfortunately, it was just too true. Her face was blank and she was staring creepily at Jasper. I groaned.  
"_Alice_! Please!"  
No answer, not that I expected one. Why did I have to get the friend who was all for the guys? I changed the subject.  
"Where's Emmett?"  
The two boys snickered and exchanged looks.  
"Where do you think?" It was the first time Jasper had spoken. Edward finished his sentence.  
"With Rose. Duh."  
I closed my eyes and tried not to picture Rose and Emmett together in some closet somewhere. I sure didn't envy the person who discovered them.  
"Whatever. I'm going. Don't let Alice kill herself, okay?"  
Not waiting for their answer, I turned and walked quickly away. Honestly. There was only so much retardedness I could handle in one day.  
At first I thought I was going to get away. And then, of course, I felt _him_ come up behind me. I sighed and tried to ignore him, but I could almost _feel_ the smugness radiating out from him in waves. I pursed my lips and held my tongue. I wouldn't be the first to speak this time. I felt him slip his arm around my waist.  
"Why so eager to run away, Bells?"  
I shouldn't have liked the way he said my name, but I did.  
"I'm not running away." I shrugged his arm off.  
"Sure, Bells. Sure." He put his arm back.  
"Edward, there's only so much I can take in one day. You have followed us since first break! I'm going to snap!" I pushed his arm away.  
"I'd like to see that." He put his arm back, more firmly this time.  
I lost it.  
"Lay off, Edward! Please! What is with you?" my hands were balled up into fists and I could feel the angry tears coming. He smiled.  
"What?" his eyes twinkled. Why couldn't I do that? "You don't like me hanging around?"  
I sighed.  
"It's not _that_, Edward. Okay? I don't mind you 'hanging around', it's just the way you guys are so up yourself. And the way you keep hanging around!"  
"You just said you didn't mind that."  
"Oh God! I've changed my mind, alright? Deal. With. It."  
I wheeled around and stormed off.

"I have decided I really really like you getting mad. It's amusing."  
I stopped so suddenly he ran into me.  
"So that's all I am," I whispered angrily. "_Amusing?_"  
His long arms wrapped around me, hugging me to him.  
"Would you want to be more?" He whispered back.  
"Leave me alone, Edward." I said, my voice back to normal. "Get out of my life."  
I threw off his arms and walked away, confident he wouldn't follow me this time.  
"Not possible." I thought I heard him whisper.  
"What?" I demanded.  
"Nothing," the smile was back. "Nothing, Bella, nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

I stormed off around the corner and through the cafeteria. I was so mad I was shaking and my hair was getting staticy, a sure sign I was beyond help. _He was so annoying!_ I marched into the locker area and tried to undo my lock, but I was so angry my hands refused to function and I tugged on the lock in irritation. When it didn't open, I screamed in frustration and stamped my foot.

"Need help?" I heard a voice from behind me. Thankfully it wasn't _him_. I turned to see it was Jacob Black, a cheerful, open boy that I recalled sitting across from me in Visual Art class. He seemed sweet enough.

"Can't… open… locker…" I managed to squeeze out from between clenched teeth. He laughed, head thrown back, eyes sparkling.

"What's your code?" he asked when he'd finished. I told him, then watched as he twisted the device to 23, 11, and 45 with expertise. He turned to me, satisfied when he'd finished and held the door open for me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, by rage quickly cooling. I stared at the ground, now even-tempered enough to blush with embarrassment. He laughed at that too. How could someone be so happy?

"It's a good day." Jacob said unexpectedly. _What?_ Then I blushed again and I guessed I must have thought aloud.

"Lucky you." I couldn't keep the bitterness from my voice. I envied him, badly. He put his head on one side and questioned me with his eyes.

"Cullen." I ground my teeth over the name. He was such an idiot.

This time Jacob didn't only laugh, he practically wet his pants at my expense.

"My God!" he choked. "Your face!"

I grimaced at him, waved half-heartedly, and walked away, my English books in my arms.

And it wasn't even last break yet…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thx to those who reviewed, which unfortunately weren't many. Plz plz plz plz PLZ click that little button and make me happy! I need those reviews or I'll think it sux and won't keep going. I'd also appreciate any ideas you've got if you want to tell me. I'll put most things in that you want. Anyhoos, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: **

**_"Edward! Get here now! You're supposed to be annoying Bella!"_**

**_"Geez, Charli! I'm not your character. Go boss someone else around."_**

**_"Edward! You're supposed to be charming."_**

**_"I will if you give me those cookies you're eating..."_**

**_Omg what a spastic auchenflower._**

* * *

The halls were still crowded; lunch wasn't quite over yet. I pushed my way through the mingling people and sidled into my classroom. There was no one there, which suited me _absolutely_ fine. I needed time to simmer down before I spoke to anyone.

"Hey Bella." I heard someone dump their books on the desktop beside mine. I looked up.

"Hey Angi," I sighed; guess my calm down time had come to an end. "Why are you here so early?"

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Alright, alright. I know. I'm early too." I looked down at the table, tracing patterns with the tip of my finger. "But you'd hide too…"

I heard Angi's soft chuckle. She was such a kind, loving person. One of the few people who didn't question my strange actions. But she was shy – painfully shy. She never opened herself up anymore than she had to, it was like she was afraid of who she was.

I heard the scrape of the chair as she pulled it out and sat down.

"Did you read the chapter?" she asked quietly, refering to our English homework. I nodded.

"Do you think we'll have to act it out?"

I snorted. "Hope not. God, that would be awful!"

"Bella?" Angela seemed hesitant, and I turned to face her again. She swallowed, but as she opened her mouth to speak, Rosalie strutted through the door.

"Hey peeps." I turned my head to her instead. She looked as perfect as always – torturingly beautiful – but I noted that her shiny lipgloss was smugded sideways across her face. I fingered the area on my face, and she quickly rubbed it off, giggling.

"Have fun?"

She didn't answer, but I guess that suited me fine. I _really_ didn't want to hear all the 'tasty' details about her cupboard adventure with Emmett.

"Hey Bella?" she began, fluttering her eyelashes at me. I sighed.

"Hand it over then."

She grinned and passed me her exercise book. I opened it up and finished the homework questions for her, like always.

"Does Emmett like dumb blondes?" I wondered aloud.

The moment I said it I wished I hadn't, but Rosalie heard my stupid muttering and glared at me.

"Sure, you can talk, Miss Bella-smarty-arse. Like anyone's ever asked you out."

I winced; she'd hit a sore point.

"Look Rosie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. But you've got to understand that I'm not after some playboy guy with an ego bigger than his head. Sure, you maybe. But me? Nup no nada zip."

Rose started to look furious, but ended up laughing.

"You're a spastic auchenflower, you know that?"

"Sure, whatever Rose."

I looked around, concious that the classroom had suddenly filled with people. The teacher walked in, clutching his battered folders like they were his most treasured possessions.

"To your seats, class!" he bellowed.

Every student rushed to their seats like flies to food.

"Alright," he began. "For homework you had to – Mr Cullen why are you so _late_?"

My head snapped to the door, where – what do you know? – _he_ stood leaning casually against the frame.

"Forgive me, Mr G. I was held up-" he looked at me. "By a girl who wouldn't let go of Jasper, sir."

"Is your name Jasper, Mr Cullen? No, I didn't think so. Need I remind you, _again_, of the importance of this grade."

"Aye aye, captain."

The girls giggled flirtatiously as his green eyes swept over them. They stopped on the free desk beside me. Seeing his grin, I quickly shoved my books across the table. He snickered and shook his head, but came over anyway.

"Mind if I move these, Lady Swan?" his eyes bored into mine. I gritted my teeth and nodded reluctantly. His grin became more pronounced and he shoved them back over to my table. With creepy gracefulness, he threw himself into the chair.

"Did you do the homework?" he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Of course I did, I'm not you, Cullen."

His happy face was marred by a slight frown for a moment, and I realised that I'd offended him.

"I have done my homework, thank you Bella." His green eyes turned hard, as did his voice. "I was going to ask to compare answers, which is what Mr G asked us to do."

_Oh. Oops_. I bit my lip and passed over my books. Flicking his messy bronze hair off his forehead, he opened it and read my answers. I watched as his eyebrows rose a notch.

"You believe Juliet is a pathetic, spoiled, unworthy lover? Why?"

I looked down.

"She never does anything for herself. She's soft and spongy and a stupid character. I bet she'd be too scared to do anything. Lucky for her Romeo thought she was pretty."

"What about when she poisoned herself. That wasn't something a softie would do."

I grimaced. "Yeah, I guess. But that was selfish. She had people who loved her who would grieve forever for her. She thought of no one but herself."

"You don't have someone you would die for?"

I paused.

"That's not the point. Plus, it was a suckish ending." I heard my voice getting whiney and childish under his gaze.

"What about Romeo? What do you think of him?

I supressed a grin. "I like it when Leonardo Di Caprio plays him."

To my utter surprise, Edward burst out laughing. I felt strangly good inside knowing I said something funny.

"Of course. Everyone does."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Um…"

"Would you like it if I was a Romeo?"

He'd lost me. "What?"

Holding back a grin, he shook his head.

_God, what a weirdo. No, what a spasic auchenflower._

**_Just a note. Spastic auchenflower is this random thing I made up when I was at the BWF - Brisbane Writers' Festival - and I just thought I had to add some of me to this fanfic. _**

**_You have my permission to freak people out by using it if you want._**

**_Only payment is to - duh - review. Come on now... you know you want to. I can almost _feel_ your fingers itcing..._**

**_"Omg , Charli. You are the most retarded person I know."_**

**_"Shut up Emmett. You're just a character remember. And plus, if you're not good I'll make Rose dump you."_**

**_"You wouldn't!"_**

**_"You wanna bet?"_**

**_"Nah... I'm right..."_**

**_"Whatev. Go get Edward. He has to get his costume fitted..."_**

**Sorry guys, yeah... Emmett's right. I am retarded. But who is an author without scaring people just a little?**


End file.
